Arruine mi propia boda
by usaguilove95
Summary: EPILOGO DE JAMAS DE OLVIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora**

 **Se que en los ultimos meses me han pedido el Epilogo de esta historia, asi que aconinuacion se encuentra; pero quiero explicar que lo voy a dividir en distintos capitulos….en pocas palabras sera como la secuela de "Jamas te olvide"….Espero que les guste**

 **Dare un pequeño break o descanso de "Ya no quiero ser tu novia" para lograr consentrarme en el final de esta**

 **Epilogo:**

Arruiné mi propia boda

Capitulo 1

Cinco años despues

Una semana atrás

Vienna, Austria

-¿Hitomi, que puedo hacer para salir de esto? –Pregunto por teléfono la peliroja a su cuñada la cual recién se habia graduado de derecho en la Universidad de Tokio –No le puedo decir a tu hermano todavía le partería el corazon y no quiero hacerle esto –dijo la peliroja con un muy preocupada

Hitomi –Primero firmaste algo sin haber leído antes –Le respondio mientras leia un fax que habia llegado a su oficina –Y según esto no hay nada que te haga anular este contranto –trataba de explicarle a la austraica –No hay ningún tipo de tecnismo que nos ayude, parece que hisieron muy bien tu sentencia de muerte

Nina –Gracias, por tu ayuda –aunque tenia una ultima pregunta que hacer –¿Y si me divorcio despues de un mes de haberme casado?

Hitomi –Dice y cito: "Los conyugues se podrán divorciar despues de cinco años de haberse casado"

Nina –Gracias –Suspiro desesperada –Pero eso es mucho tiempo –Dijo ella mientras trataba de calmarse –

Hitomi –Si –Afirmo ella del otro lado de la linea -Si encuentro algo que los ayudde te lo hare saber

Nina –Perdoname por haberte despertado –Dijo muy apenada –Gracias de todos modos

Hitomi –De todos modos hoy tenia que despertarme temprano –Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en su pared –Pero tendras que decircelo a mi hermano

Nina –Claro es mejor que se entere por mi que por alguien mas

Hitomi –Entendio una vez –sonrio mientras hablaba por teléfono y miraba una foto de su hermano –Lo entenra una segunda vez –dijo con un tono de lastima

Nina –Claro –empezo a jugar con el cable telefónico –Ya no te molestare mas –en ese momento tomo la foto que tenia en escritorio de su oficina –Adios –No le dio tiempo que su cuñada colgara el teléfono y llamo a su secretaria Berta y enseguida ella estaba en umbral de la puerta de la oficina de la peliroja – Berta quiero que me reserves tiketes para un vuelo hacia Canada

Berta -¿Para cuando lo quiere Srta. Whöller?

Nina –Para ayer Berta –lo dijo en un tono muy sarcástico –Para lo más pronto posible –Y tuvo una pequeña idea tambien –Y de paso para ir a Nueva York tambien

Berta –¿Ira ud sola? –Pregunto mientras apuntaba todo en una libreta

Nina –No, todo para una persona –Suspiro –Y asegúrate que sea de primera clase

Berta –Le hare saber todo cuando este listo, Srta Whöller

Nina –Gracias, Berta –Recordo una cosa mas –No le diagas a mi padre de este viaje

Berta –Claro, no le dire nada a Sr. Whöller –Estaba apunto de marcharse –¿Nesecita algo mas?

Nina –No, Berta, gracias –suspiro pero esta vez de preocupación –Puedes retirarte –Pasaron unos minutos cuando Berta se comunico por el intercomunicador las malas noticias -¿Entonces no hay vuelos disponibles esta semana?

Berta –Si,Srta, todo es causante por una tormenta de nieve que esta afectando Canada

Nina –Sabes que primero ire a Nueva York y luego a Canada

Berta –Bueno ese caso su vuelo saldría mañana primera hora, solo si esta tormenta no llega a afectar a Nueva York

Nina –Gracias Berta

Una hora despues la peliroja de dirijio al hospital donde se encontraba su novio haciendo la practica de medicina para poder alfin graduarse; entonces se dirijio donde generalmente encontraría en el piso de pediatría o en la cafetería del hospital

Nina –Que bueno encontrarte –Le dijo a su novio y lo abrazo por detrás

Hayato –Y yo no esperaba tu visita –La saludo con un beso en la mejilla

Nina –¿No estas feliz por verme? –Hiso un puchero

Hayato –Al contrario –Sonrio para no hacerla sentir mal –¿Pero no quieres ir a la cafeteia? –y asintió con la cabeza y mro el reloj que estaba en su muñeca –Aun estoy en mi descanso –Asi que ambos se derijieron a la cafetería -¿Y de quieres hablarme?

Nina –¿Acaso no puedo ir a visitar a mi novio al hospital? –En ese momento dudo en decirle la verdad y muestra de eso fue nerviosismo porque se mordio el labio inferior y bajo

Hayato -¿Dime que te pasa? –Le levanto la barbilla para poder ver esos ojos grises –Si no me lo dices tendre que empezar a adivinar –Nina solo asintió con la cabeza -¿Estas embarazada? –ambos se sonrojaron un poco

Nina –No lo estoy –sonrio un poco nostálgica y el pelinegro le susurro algo en el oído y ella se puso tan roja como un tomate –Me temo que eso no pasara esta noche, aunque en realidad me gusta mucho la idea

Hayato -¿Por qué lo dices?

Nina –Debo tomar un vuelo mañana a primera hora a Nueva York

Hayato -¿Qué haras en Nueva York?

Nina –Ema quería verme para el dia de Accion de Gracias –Cruzo los dedos detrás de la espalda

Hayato –Sabes que el dia de Acción de Gracias es hoy –Dijo con la ceja levantada

Nina –Es por eso que tomare el primer vuelo mañana a primera hora

Hayato –Digamos que te lo crei –dijo con una ceja levantada -¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Nina –No es necesario –Tomo un poco de su café –Ademas serán varios los días con los que me quedare con mi mama y no quiero que te atrases por tu pasantía por mi culpa

Hayato –Tu ganas –Sabia que no valia la pena pelear con ella ya que era muy testaruda –Pero mañana te acompañare al aeropuerto

Nina –Esta bien –Ella miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared –Me tengo que ir, tengo una junta en media hora –Se levanto y se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla –Te llamare en mas tarde,¿si?

Hayato –Claro –La guio hasta la puerta de la cafetería donde despues de ahí tomarían caminos distintos

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toronto Canada, dos semanas despues

-¿Con quien te vas a casar? –Dijo Zoey con los ojos llorosos despues de haberle lanzado una copa de champiage a su exnovio por la noticia que recién le habían dado –¿Porque me lo dices hasta ahora?

Max –Perdoname –Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta de tela –Entiendeme y-yo… n-n…o… me entere hasta hace unos días –Puso cara de cachorro arrepentido –… amor, puedo explicarlo

Zoey -¿Ahora pretendes que te crea todo eso? –Se levanto y tomo su bolso ya que tenía todas las intenciónes de marcharse

Max –Mi mama planeo todo esto a mis espaldas –Le tomo el braso a su novia para que no se fuera del restaurante –Me están obligando a hacer esto contra mi voluntad–Entonces logro verla a los ojos –Ni siquiera se como se llama –Y le limpio las lagrimas que salían de los grandes ojos de color marron de ella –Eres tu a quien amo

Zoey –Cuando llegues a casa tus maletas y tus cosas ya estarán en lobby del edificio; las tomaras y te iras y podras hacer tu vida con esa perra–Finjio una sonrinsa –Digo con tu nueva esposa –se logro soltar del agarre de su novio tomo sus cosas ; y puso un fino anillo de diamantes en la mesa y se marcho –No me llames ni busques y no hagas esto mas difícil –Salio del fino restaurante y le pidió al balet que le trajiera el Mercedez y en empezaron a llegar recuerdos de hace unos años –Pense que esto no me iba pasar –Y en ese momento se desato un mar de lagrimas –Zoey si no te calmas vas a causar un accidente –Empezo a hablar sola –Esto no puede ser ya empeze a hablar sola –en ese momento empezó a sonar en el radio "wish you the worst" de Kathy Perry y comenzó a cantar como si su vida dependiense de esto, hasta el momento que llego al edificio donde vivía entro directo y no se tomo la molestia de saludar al portero y camino directo al ansensor y marco el botón del ultimo piso que era donde se encontraba el penthouse; al entrar a su casa tomo la ropa de su exnovio y la metio en bolsas negras de basura junto todas cosas como: trofeos de campeonatos de hockey, discos, libros entre otras cosas que lo harian recoradarlo y esto incluia fotografías de ambos pensó que seria la manera de olvidar muchos años que paso con el, tambien se tomo la molestia de cambiar las sabanas de su cama porque tenían inpregnado el olor de el y boto las almohodas con las que el rubio dormia entre menos cosas de el habría en el apartamento seria mejor y de esta manera no se aferraría a el; y al finalizar la limpieza hiso una nota donde le explicaba al portero que le devolviera todo eso a Max cuando llegara y mando todo por el ansensor directo a lobby.

Cuando se dispuso a dormir escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y cambio de rumbo hacia la puerta en lugar de su habitación

Zoey –Te dije que te… -se quedo sorprendida por quien estaba en el otro lado del umbral -¿Pero que estas haciendo tu aquí? –Se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás y respiro profundo –Pasa, Nina –hiso un ademan con la mano para que la austrica entrara a la casa

Nina –Se que debi haber llamado antes, pero si vine aquí fue por una emergencia –dijo mientras entraba al departamento de su vieja compañera de cuarto –¡O por Dios, te robaron! –Dijo cuando vio el desorden y el vacio del lugar

Zoey –No es eso –Empezo a llorar y su vieja compañera de cuarto la consolo con un fuerte abrazo –M-max s-se…v-va a c-casar –en ese instante la austriaca fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua para Zoey y ella en ese instante ella se sento en el desayunador y le recibio el vaso de agua –Gracias – dijo Zoey un poco mas tranquila

Nina –¿Cómo que se va a casar? –Pregunto la peliroja muy confundida –¿Con quien se va casar?

Zoey –No lo se –respondio la canadiense –No le di la oportunidad de que me explicara, cuando me dio la noticia me fui y lo deje solo

Nina –Claro –dijo la peliroja muy preocupada por su amiga –¿Te fue infiel?

Zoey –Hasta donde se no –Tomo otro vaso de agua –Lo unico que se fue que al parecer Victoria, la madre de Max, lo planeo todo eso sus espaldas –Dijo Zoey con alguna lagrimas en su rostro –Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres?

Nina –Claro –dijo la peliroja -¿De que quieres hablar?

Zoey –¿A que se debe tu visita? –pregunto la canadiense mientras buscaba algo de comer en la despensa

Nina –Pues queria verte –dijo la peliroja –Y aproveche esta visita para arreglar unos cuantos problemas –No queria entrar en detalles

Zoey –Comprendo, ¿pero que clase problemas? –Dijo la canadiense mientras colocaba una bosla de palomitas de maiz en el microodas

Nina –Te lo resumire –Respiro hondo y desvio la vista hacia el horno microondas –Papa lo volvio hacer

Zoey -¿Hablas enserio? -Se quedo algo sorprendida -¿Y sabes quien es el joven millonario?

Nina –Si, pero no nunca lo he visto en persona –Dio un gran suspiro –solo en fotos que vi en Internet –Se quedo un poco pensativa –Ademas lei que la familia del tipo es dueña de importante petrolera en Canada –Cuando Zoey escucho esto abrio los ojos de par en par

Zoey -¡Tu! –La señalo –¡Tu fuiste la culpable de mi desgrascia –Comenzo a perseguir a la austrica alrededor del desayunador –Tu te vas a casar con Maximilian

Nina –Eschucame bien, Jhonson–Tomo a su amiga de los hombros –No me voy a casar con el, te lo prometo

Zoey –¿Me lo prometes?

Nina –Claro –dijo la pelirroja –No quiero casarme con el

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

China, Hong Kong

Los rayos de sol que asomaban por la ventana, despertaron a Sakura Li, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que su esposo no estaba junto a ella; pero recordo lo que paso hace unas horas atrás asi que fue la habitacion que estaba a unas cuantas puertas de distancia se asomo por el umbral y pudo observar a su esposo durmiendo abrazando a su hijo de un año y medio, esa fue una de las imágenes mas dulces que podria ver durante toda su vida. Entro cautalosamente a la habitacion para no despertar a ninguno de los dos y poso brazos en la pequeña cama en forma de auto carreras ç y comenzo a jugar con el cabello de su pequeño hijo y luego de esto le dio un beso en la frente hacienda a su esposo haciendo que este despertara

Syaoran–¿Sakura? –dijo el ambarino mientras abria los ojos

Sakura–¿Durmiste bien? –Pregunto la castaña con una dulce sonrinsa

Syaoran–Dimelo tu –respondio el con sonrinsa –Duerme como una piedra –dijo mientras veia a su pequeño hijo

Sakura–Sip –dijo la esmeralda mientras jugaba con el pelo de su pequeño niño –en eso se parece a mi

Syaoram–En eso tienes razon –dijo Syaoran y luego le dio un dulce beso en los labios

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Si llegaron hasta aqui significa que les gusto y haganmelo saber con un review….**

 **Nos leemos en la proximaS**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence, pero los otros personajes si son completamente mios

Capitulo 2

Hong Kong, China

–¿Y no te dijo Jin que soño? –Pregunto Sakura a su esposo mientras que el pequeño seguía durmiendo

–No me supo decir que lo asusto tanto anoche –dijo Syaoran –mientras miraba al pequeño durmiente –pero si tenia mucho miedo; me pidió que no fuera

–Ya es la segunda vez esta semana –dijo Sakura muy preocupada por su hijo, Jin –"serán premoniciones, pero es chico " –pensó la castaña

–¿ En que piensas? –Pregunto Syaoran ahora preocupado por Sakura, ya que sabia que cuando ella tenia la mirada perdida siempre tenia su mente en otras cosas

–En nada –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa en el rostro –¿No tienes que ir a la oficina?

–No –respondio el Syaoran –Hoy es sábado –termino de hablar –¿Si quieres puedo hacer el desayuno?– pregunto el ambarino y la castaña asintió con la cabeza –Bien hare unos ricos hotcakes

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Toronto, Canada

–¿Segura que quieres ir a hablar con Victoria Black? –Pregunto Zoey mientras bebía una tasa de te con Nina

–Por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer –dijo Nina –Quiero saber en que términos mi padre negocio con ella –dijo la austriaca con un semblante algo serio

–¿Crees que lo logres resolver? –Preguntó Zoey

–Eso espero –dijo Nina –Porque Hayato nisiquiera sabe que estoy en Canada

–No lo sabe del todo –Dijo Zoey un poco preocupadas –¿Cierto? –Y la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza con la mirada un poco triste –debes decirle

–No hasta saber si puedo zafarme de este lio –dijo la austriaca –por eso debo hablar con esa señora –dijo mientras rompía una servilleta

–No te desquites con la servilleta, no tiene la culpa –dijo Zoey con una sonrisa nerviosa –Ahorra esa energías para cuando tengas que hablar con Victoria –Cuando decía ese nombre se le revolvía el estomago –¿Y cuando iras a hablar con Victoria?

–Mañana mismo –dijo Nina –Creo que entre menos mejor –Vio directamente a su amiga –¿Quieres venir conmigo?

–Creo que mejor no –dijo Zoey –Creo no es bueno que sepa que tu me conoces –explico ella –debes ir sola, además mañana tengo que estar muy temprano en el hospital

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al dia siguiente

–Es aqui –dijo Nina bajito mientras pagaba el taxi y luego se bajaba de este y entraba a un gran y lujoso condominio –Hola soy Katrina Whöller y vengo a ver a Victoria Black –dijo la austriaca de la manera mas educada posible

–Espere un momento –dijo el portero

–Esta bien –dijo Nina con una sonrinsa falsa, espero unos pocos segundos hasta que ya le dieron la autorización de subir al penthouse de su posible futura suegra –Aquí vamos –dijo mientras entraba al elevador y marcaba el ultimo piso –Solo no trata de mata a esa bruja –se dijo mientras subia al ultimo piso –se diplomática es lo que te han enseñado desde niña –siguio hablando solo pero en ese momento una pareja entro al elevador y la vieron como si estuviera loca –Buen dia –hablo ella a los extraños; momentos después el asensor abrió sus puerta en el gran penthouse mostrando una sala con una decoración moderna y muy elegante

–Pasa querida, no seas timida –dijo Victoria Black –Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, tu padre nunca me menciono que vendrías –dijo la Sra Black; era una mujer que estaba en su quinta década de vida y aparentaba menos edad por la cirugías, o era lo que ella pensaba, pero a pesar de eso era una mujer muy elegante

–El tampoco sabe que estoy en Canada –dijo Nina –el cree que estoy vistando a mi madre y a mi hermana en New York

–Aunque me hubiera encanto haber planeado un almuerzo para darte la bienvenida, querida –dijo Victoria

–No es necesario, Señora –dijo Nina cortantemente

–¿Quieres algo de beber? –Pregunto Victoria –¿Te o café?

–Te por favor –Dijo Nina con el semblante serio –Si es de menta mejor

–Y a que se debe tu visita –dijo Victoria

–Ire al punto –dijo Nina mientras esperaba su taza de te –Vengo aquí para negociar –dijo la pelirroja

–¿Negociar sobre que? –pregunto Victoria un poco confundida pero aun mantenía el semblante serio

–¿Que quiere a cambio para que no me case con su hijo? –Pregunto Nina directo al grano

–No hay nada que negociar, Srta Whöller –Hablo Victoria –Tu firmaste el contrato –Siguio hablando la posible futura suegra –Ya no hay marcha atrás; quieras o no te casaras con mi hijo

–No me casare con el –dijo Nina con los brazos cruzados –Y aun no me traen mi te –exijio la pelirroja como si fuera una princesa mimada –Nisiquiera conozco a su hijo

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo Victoria –Tendras toda tu vida para conocer bien a Maximilian

–No creo que en los matrimonios arreglados –dijo Nina con un tono voz fuerte sin llegar a gritar –Soy completamente capaz de escoger con quien me voy casar –dijo aun mas seria que antes

–Querida no sabes lo que me ha costado separar a mi hijo de esa niña tonta –dijo Victoria con un tono burlista en su voz –Hice que ganara una beca en Japon –cuando la austriaca escucho eso abrió los ojos complentamente –Y movi mis influencias para conseguirle una gran beca en Harvad; con tal que se alejara de mi hijo pero no funciono hasta ahora

–Seguro su si la quiere y mucho –Hablo Nina pensando en Zoey ya que ella ahora estaba ahí por ambas –Y Tal vez por eso su hijo me llegue a odiar –dijo Nina con la cabeza baja –Y yo me odiaría por eso –dijo en un tono muy bajito –¿Y que pasa con el servicio de esta casa que no traen mi te? –dijo para disimular un poco su llanto

En ese momento ningún de las dos se dio cuenta era que alguien estaba escuchando detrás de la pared la conversación, pero el aun no se animaba a entrar

–Todo es tu culpa –dijo Victoria –No debiste haber firmado ese papel –dijo la candiense –Parece que llego tu te

–¿Mi culpa? –Pregunto Nina con ironía –Yo planee este complot a las espaldas de nadie –Dijo mas exaltada –Pense que era un documento para despedir a personal o algo si

–Ya no tienes escapatoria, querida –Hablo Victoria mientras tomaba un poco de te –Y no te preocupes por los gastos de boda, eso va en mi cuenta –Hablo la señora mientras se reia por dentro de cómo la austriaca la miraba –La boda será a finales de primavera

Sin decir mas la peilirroja tomo sus cosas y salio de sala pero en ese momento sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo

–Debemos hablar –dijo un tipo rubio con los ojos claros –pero aquí no

–Vaya si eres real –dijo Nina muy sorprendida tocándole la cara, ya que desde hace muchos pensó que era idea de la mente Zoey –Y de carne y hueso –dijo esto mientras le tomaba las mejillas con las ambas manos

–Soy real –Trato de hablar Max –pero debemos hablar de este asunto en otro lugar

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un café cerca del lugar

–¿No se te ocurrió ninguna idea para anular esto? –Pregunto Max

–No hasta al momento esta fue la mejor idea que se ocurrio –dijo Nina mientras tomaba un poco de café

–Comprendo –dijo Max muy pensantivo –Fue muy valiente de tu parte ir hablar con mi mama

–No fue nada el otro mundo –dijo Nina –Ya he liado con mi padre antes

–Solo te dire que ya tenia alguien en mi vida

–Yo también –dijo la pelirroja

–Creo que por ahora la boda sigue en pie hasta saber la forma que de arreglar este desastre

–Claro –dijo la pelirroja –Solo estaremos en contacto si es estrictamente necesario –Hablo Nina muy seria tomo su bolso y salio del local y tomo un taxi devuelta al apartamento de Zoey

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hong Kong, China

Ya había sido un largo sábado para la familia Li; en especial para Sakura y Syaoran Li, estaban agotados por todos juegos y actividades que hicieron con el pequeño Jin. Ya era noche y el pequeño castaño quería seguir jugando

–Jin, vamos a dormir –dijo Sakura muy cansanda –Los niños buenos se duermen cuando mama lo dice

–No –dijo Jin, y era una de las pocas palabras que sabia decir y se empezó reir a carjadas –quelo juar –tomo unos carros de juguetes y comenzó a jugar con estos –rum…rum –imitio el sonido de los autos

–Si, pero mama y papa quieren dormir –hablo Syaoran a la altura su pequeño niño –Usa "Sueño" –Le dijo a Sakura al oído

–No –dijo Sakura un poco molesta –Prometimos que no usaríamos magia cerca de los niños

–Pero no quiere dormirse –dijo Syaoran –Ya hemos hecho de todo –ya empezaba a frustrarse

–Pero no fue mi idea ir a la dulcería –dijo Sakura –¿Y si le leemos otro cuento? –Pregunto Sakura

–Ya le hemos leído como cinco cuentos distintos –dijo Syaoran –Siempre se duerme con leche caliente

–ya tomo leche caliente hace un rato –dijo Sakura si toma mas se despertara en la madrugada para ir al baño –dijo la esmeralda muy cansada

–Algo se nos ocurrirá –Suspiro Syaoran y volvió a ver a su hijo y se dio cuenta que acostado en la alfombra donde hace unos segundos jugaba con el auto

–Si, pero mama y papa quieren dormir –hablo Syaoran a la altura su pequeño niño –Usa "Sueño" –Le dijo a Sakura al oído

–No –dijo Sakura un poco molesta –Prometimos que no usaríamos magia cerca de los niños

–Pero no quiere dormirse –dijo Syaoran –Ya hemos hecho de todo –ya empezaba a frustrarse

–Pero no fue mi idea ir a la dulcería –dijo Sakura –¿Y si le leemos otro cuento? –Pregunto Sakura

–Ya le hemos leído como cinco cuentos distintos –dijo Syaoran –Siempre se duerme con leche caliente

–ya tomo leche caliente hace un rato –dijo Sakura si toma mas se despertara en la madrugada para ir al baño –dijo la esmeralda muy cansada

–Algo se nos ocurrirá –Suspiro Syaoran y volvió a ver a su hijo y se dio cuenta que acostado en la alfombra donde hace unos segundos jugaba con el auto –Mira ya se durmió –Asi que con cuidado lo alzo y lo puso en la cama con mucha delicadeza en la cama

–Parece un pequeño angel cunado se duerme –susurro Sakura –¿No es asi?

–Claro –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña –Creo que es mejor irnos antes de que despierte –Dicho esto ambos salieron del cuarto y apagaron la luz y se dirijieron a su habitación –Estoy muerto –dijo el ambarino mientras se tumbaba en la cama

–Si quien diría que un niño de un año y medio tuviera tanta energía y fuera tan demandante –dijo Sakura mientras se acostaba en la cama al lado del ambarino y se dio cuenta que el castaño ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo –duerme bien –Y apago la luz y cerro lentamente los ojos

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban completamente dormidos cuando ambos sintieron que alguien gateaba por el centro de la cama y se colocaba en el medio de ellos dos, y fue en ese momento que el pequeño intruso comenzó a jugar con la cara de sus padres y esto hiso que ellos se despertaron

S –Creo que tenemos a un pequeño intruso –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa

–¿Sakura sabes que le pasa a los pequeños intrusos? –Pregunto Syaoran con un tono jugeton

–No, Syaoran –dijo Sakura con mismo tono jugueton –Que les pasa a los pequeños intusos?

–Reciben un castigo –dijo Syaoran y noto la cara de miedo de Jin y se tapo con una sabana

–¿Qué clase de castigo? –Pregunto la castaña

–Ataque de cosquillas –Dijo el ambarino y ambos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño

–N-No… m-ma –dijo Jin entre carcajadas –No ma, po favor

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, por el apoyo**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo y sigan esta historia y agreguela en sus favoritos solo hay que hacer click n_n**

 **Dejen ideas, comentarios, sujerencias y a su gato en los reviews si quieren**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence, pero los otros personajes si son completamente mios

Capitulo 3

Vienna, Austria

Katrina Whöller regresaba muy decepcionada de ella misma por no haber solucionado ese asunto del compromiso. Cuando llego a su casa no sabia que su padre, Franz Whöller la esperaba

–¿Cómo estaba Toronto? –Lanzo directamente la pregunto Franz a su hija –¿Frio?

–Te enteraste –dijo Nina mientras dejaba su equipaje en la sala –Supongo que Victoria te llamo

–Si, fue asi –dijo el Sr. Whöller –mientras se dirija al despacho donde siempre discutía asuntos importantes con su hija

–No pienso casar –dijo Nina muy segura –Aunque mi vida dependiera de eso

–¿Y si la vida de tu novio, estuviera en peligro? –dijo Franz mientras se servia un vaso de whisky –¿Te casarías con Maximilian Black?

–¿Que insinúas? –Pregunto Nina muy preocupada por su novio –No lastimaras a Hayato, no serias capaz de lastimarlo

– Me sorprende que no sepas de que puedo ser capaz –Dijo Franz e hiso una pausa –de conseguir lo que quiero –dijo el padre de la peliroja –Supongo que nunca supiste quien fue el que ocasiono el accidente de Kinomoto

–Sospeche que hisieras algo asi –Dijo Nina –Y me siento culpable por lo que paso –dijo la pelirroja con unas lagrimas en sus ojos y con un nudo en la garganta por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento –No dejare que le hagas algo a Hayato

–¿El es residente en aérea de pediatría, no es asi? –Pregunto Franz mientras bebia un poco de whisky? –Seria una pena que lo acusaran de abuso de menores o de pedofilia

–No tienes ningún tipo de evidencia que lo pruebe –Dijo muy enfandada –Asi que solo dices para asustarme y alejarme de el –termino de hablar

–Conozco abogados, jueces y hasta policías que me deben favores –dijo Franz muy seguro –¿Cómo crees que gane tu custodia? –En ese momento miro como los ojos de su hija se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y a poner cada vez mas rojos –Asi es compre al juez

–Eres un monstruo –dijo Nina aventándole el vaso de whisky que tenia al frente a su padre –No seré parte de tus chantajes y juegos sucios –Y Nina esta muy decidida en no casarse –No me casare el

–Hija no seas egoísta –dijo Franz después de haberse secado la cara un pañuelo –Si te quedas con Matsumoto el sufrirá las consecuencias, querida –y el vio como su hija se marcho del despacho sin decir ninguna palabra

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unas horas después

Nina se encontraba en su habitación pensando si en que era lo correcto que debía; pero no tenia salida ya que no tenia muchas opciones y además no podía ser egoísta y poner su felicidad como prioridad asi que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarla por el bien de los otros hasta que se ocurriera una idea donde todos los involucrados salieran ilesos emocialmente; pero por el momento le haría creer a su padre que se casaria con la persona que el escogio para ella.

A la mañana siguiente Nina se despertó y hiso la misma rutina de las mañanas; despertó, luego se vistió y peino y de ultimo bajo a la cocina a desayunar y al terminar salio de su mansión directo al trabajo, asistió a una junta pero ni siquiera presto atención, salio de la sala de juntas directo y se encerro en su oficina y tomo el teléfono con ambas y pensaba si debía llamar a su novio y decirle la verdad o buscar otra manera de salir de ese gran embrollo.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nina POV

Los últimos años han pasado sin ningún contratiempo, sino hasta ahora debía tomar una gran decisión que afectaría sobre la vida de otras personas y podrían salir lastimados y nunca quise eso pasara; ni para mi para nadie ahora personas incentes como Zoey o Hayato; y me odiaría a mi misma por lastimarlo asi que se me ocurrio una idea podría o no funcionar; sabia que la única razón por la cual Hayato estaba en Austria era por mi y podía usar eso en mi favor pero todavía no se como; después de estar en mi oficina sin hacer nada importante mire el reloj de la oficina y sabia que Matsumoto ya estaría de camino a su apartamento, asi que marche de rumbo hacia ahí.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta ya que olvide mis llaves y no tuve que esperar mucho para que me abriera la puerta; y ahí estaba el parado del otro lado de la puerta mirándome pero desvie la mirada no lo podía ver a los ojos mucho menos cuando iba hacer algo que por ahora lo lastimaría; en ese momento me empeze a odiar, pero me odiaría mas si no lo hacia; sin decir nada entre al apatartemto y me siguió

–¿Pasa algo? –Me pregunto muy confundido

–Tengo algo que decirte –Dije muy seria, no tenia el suficiente valor para verlo a los ojos, y era por eso que debía ir grano sin rodeos aunque a ambos nos doliera –Debemos terminar –Lanze la bomba sin mas, lo mire y estaba atonito por la noticia

–¿Nina es una de esas bromas tuya, verdad? –Me pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos; internamente desvanesi por la manera en que me veía, podía decirle que era una broma pero no podía retroceder asi que negué con la cabeza –No te creo

–Es cierto tu y yo debemos terminar –dije safandome su agarre ya que intento abrazarme –Ahora –exigí en ese momento

–¿Katrina, por que? –pregunto desvatado

–Porque conoci a alguien y me voy a casar con esa persona –dije y en ese momento mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas –y ya no siento nada por ti –dije como la gran mentirosa y empezce a llorar

H –Mientes –replico Hayato y me vio directo a los ojos –Se que me amas

N –No es cierto –dije y trate de mantenerme fuerte –Ya no te amo

H –Mientes, todo lo que estas diciendo no es cierto –dijo Hayato con lagrimas en sus ojos odiaba verlo asi y odiaba lastimarlo pero era por su bien, por el bien de todos –Mirame a los ojos dime que los amas –me reto, pero debía seguir adelante y no caer rendida, y en ese momento no pude que saliera ninguna palabra de mi boca

N –No hagas esto mas difícil quieres –logre decir –Ya no podemos estar juntos, me voy a casar con otra persona –en ese momento el beso desprevenia y cometi el error de correponderle, pero al final logre safarme del beso

H –Eres la persona mas mentirosa de este mundo –dijo con una pequeña sonrinsa –Dime la verdad

N –Y-yo…n-no… –dije un poco timida –me voy a casar, y lo amo –volvi a repetir –debes salir de vida –dije –con mas lagrimas en los ojos –no me busques ni llames por favor –le pedi –asi será mas fácil para los dos –camine hacia la puerta y me fui directo mi auto y empeze llorar –perdame, por favor…

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hong Kong, China

Unos días después

–Señora, le llego esta carta –dijo la ama de llaves mientras le daba un sobre a la castaña

–Gracias –dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con su hijo en el cuarto del pequeño castaño castaño y tomo el sobre en sus manos y lo puso en una mesa que estaba cerca

–¿Nesecita algo mas, Señora Li? Pregunto la ama de llaves y la esmeralda negó con la cabeza –Con su permiso –dijo la ama de llaves y se marcho

–Veamos de que trae este sobre –dijo la esmeralda mientras volvia a tomar el sobre de la mesa –Esto no esta bien –dijo Sakura preocupaba mientras leia la invitación que venia del sobre asi que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una labtop que estaba cerca he hiso una video llamada –Jin llegaremos al fondo de esto –le dijo a su hijo pero el niño estaba mas concentrado en los bloques de madera –Por favor contesta –suplicaba Sakura mientras veía que aun no aceptaban la llamaba –Bien –dijo Sakura mientras aceptaron su la llamada –¿Katrina Whöller me podrias explicar que esto? –Pregunto Sakura mientras colocaba la invitación al frente de la cámara

–¿Cómo estas? –respondio Nina con la ironia de siempre –Bien, ¿y tu? –dijo la austriaca –Yo me encuentro de maravilla

–¿No te desperté verdad? –pregunto Sakura preocupada por el cambio de horario

–No te preocupes –dijo la peliroja –No podía conciliar bien el sueño –dijo con una sonrinsa finjida en el rostro para no hacer sentir mal a la castaña

–Que bueno –dijo Sakura un poco mas aliviada –Pero explícame porque te vas a casar con alguien que no es Matsumoto –dijo Sakura

–Te contare la versión corta –respondio Nina –Mi padre

–Claro –dijo Sakura –Ahora tiene mas sentido –dijo la castaña –asi que tu papa volvió a las andadas

–Sip –dijo la peliroja –hay cosas que no cambian

S –¿Y que piensa Matsumoto sobre todo esto? –pregunto Sakura inocentemente sin intención de lastimar a nadie

–Solo sabe que me voy a contraer matrimonio con otras persona –dijo Nina –No pude decirle toda la verdad

–¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo asi? –pregunto Sakura –Debes decirle la verdad –dijo la castaña

–Entre menos detalles el conozca es mejor –se defendió Nina –Creo que tengo un plan y entre menos personas mejor –en ese momento pudo notar por la cámara de la computadora como Sakura parecía un poco distraída –¿Ocurre algo?

–Si –dijo Sakura muy preocupada –lo que sucede que desde hace rato hay mucho silencio en este cuarto –dijo Sakura –Y es una mala señal si tienes cuidar niños

–Perdiste a tu propio hijo en tu casa –dijo Nina burlándose de la esmeralda –creo que rompiste un record –vio como la castaña se levanto del piso y empezó a buscarlo por toda la habitación

S –Aquí estas –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba al pequeño niño que se quedo dormido en el otro lado del cuarto –Parece se quedo dormido mientras jugaba con los bloques de madera –dijo Sakura

–Parece un angel –dijo la peliroja

–Lo es –respondio Sakura como una madre orgullosa de su retoño –no ha dormido muy bien los últimos días

–Pobrecillo –Dijo Nina –Ocupo que me ayudes a organizar la boda –dijo la peliroja para cambiar de tema

–Pero hace un momento dijiste que no te caserías –dijo Sakura confundida mientras podía al pequeño sobre la cama en forma de auto de carreras –No te entiendo –dijo Sakura mientras se colocaba unos audífonos

–Solo hazlo –Dijo la peliroja –Ese es el precio por llamarme en la madrugada –dijo Nina astutamente

–Tu ganas –dijo Sakura rodando los ojos –Pero no usare un feo vestido de dama de honor

–Como digas –respodio Nina –Pero no te prometo nada

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence, pero los otros personajes si son completamente mios

Capitulo 4

Sakura POV

Han pasado al menos cinco años desde la ultima vez; y desde entonces mi vida ha cambiado desde entonces. Empezando que me case con Syaoran y un tiempo después nació Jin, algunos dicen que se parece a mi, hay otros dicen que ver a Syaoran en pequeño; yo creo que tiene mucho de ambos; quiero decir tiene el mismo cabello de su padre, y tiene los ojos verdes como yo. En fin ese niño ha dado un giro completo en nuestras vidas; ahora que lo pienso no me imagino mi vida sin Syaoran o sin Jin. Se me es difícil pensar como eran esos días sin ninguno de los dos; se ven tan lejanos.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoy después de hablar con Nina por video chat; note que Jin aun tenia pesadillas; asi que me quede junto a el hasta asegurarme que ya no volviera ese sueño feo; pasaron unos momentos y vi que alguien estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta

–Hola –le dije a Meiling que se acercaba lentamente

–Hola –respondio Meiling –Es muy lindo cuando duerme –dijo ella mientras miraba Jin dormir

–Lo es –respondi –Solo que aun tiene pesadillas –dije un poco preocupada

–Pense que ya no volvió a tener pesadillas –dijo Meiling

–Pararon por unos pocos días –dije –creo que volvieron

–¿Y no tienes idea de que trate? –pregunto Meiling

–He pensado y creo que son premoniciones –respondi

–¿Se lo dijiste a Xiao Lang? –Me pregunto Mei

–Si –respondi –aunque al princinpio no me creía, pero logre convencer

–Cambiando de tema –dijo Mei para cambiar de tema de conservación asi que ambas salimos de la habitación de Jin –¿Te llego? –me pregunto mostrándome la invitación

–Si –dije –Pero es arreglado –trate de explicar

–¿Es arreglado? –pregunto Meling algo sorprendida

–Al parecer el padre de Nina lo tenia todo planeado desde hace tiempo

–¿Hablaste con ella? –me pregunto

–Hace unos momentos –dije –antes de que llegaras –No me dio muchos detalles

Fin del Sakura POV

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unas horas mas tarde

Despues de haber cenado todas las familias que vivian en la mansión Li, se fueron a dormir ya que era muy tarde, excepto un personita ya que recién se despertó en media noche asi que con mucho cuidado y con gran valor se levanto de su cama en forma de autos de carreras y salio de su habitación directo a la habitación de sus padres, ya se sabia el camino de memoria y además no le temia miedo a la oscuridad ya que según sus padres el era un niño muy valiente y cargaba junto a el a su osito, ya que siempre estaba con su amigo de felpa; y en cuestión en segundos estaba en al frente de la puerta de sus padres, pero no sabia que hacer si entrar o tocar la puerta; ya que el antes había visto a los adultos de entrar a una habitación tocaban la sin importar si la puerta estaba abierta, pero esta vez decidio que era mejor entrar de una buena vez a si no despertaría a su padres; entro al cuarto y los vio durmiendo plácidamente asi, que sin despertar a sus papitos el pequeño castaño se metio a la cama en medio de sus padres; pero su misión fallo cuando uno de ellos despertó

–¿Jin? –Dijo Syaoran sorprendido al ver a su hijo en medio de la cama y no le sorprendio que Sakura no lo notara ya que ella siempre tuvo el sueño pesadd –¿Estas bien pequeño?

–No –dijo Jin abrazando fuertemente a su osito, mirando a su papa con esos grandes ojos verdes

–¿Otro sueño feo? –Pregunto Syaoran al pequeño y el niño asintió con la cabeza, y lo frustraba el hecho no saber con soñaba para poder ayudarlo –Sakura –dijo el ambarino para tratar de despertar a su esposa, pero no daba muchos resultados –Sakura

–ahh –dijo Sakura mas dormida que despierta –Syaoran vuelve a dormir –dijo Sakura mientras daba la media vuelta y vio en ese momento unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban con atención -¿Jin? –dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama y encendia la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche –¿Tuviste otro sueño feo? –pregunto Sakura al pequeño y el asintió con la cabeza –Ven vamos a volver a dormir en tu cuarto –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una bata y alzaba al pequeño

–Si quieres yo puedo ir con el, y puedes volver a dormir –dijo Syaoran

–Estare bien –dijo Sakura –Ademas tu siempre lo haces, déjame a mi esta vez –argumento la castaña –tengo una idea

–¿Qué idea? –pregunto el ambarino y Sakura le resumio la idea mientras se la decía al oído –Pero dijiste que no usaremos magia cerca de Jin

–Se lo que dije –se defendió la esmeralda –Pero es la única manera de saber con que estamos lidiando o si es una premonición –argumento la castaña

–¿Y si le pasa algo? –pregunto Syaoran preocupado por su primogénito

–Es Ilusión –dijo Sakura –No lastimaría a nadie

–Tu ganas –dijo Syaoran con los brazos cruzados –Pero quiero estar ahí cuando descubramos con que estamos lidiando

–Claro que estaras ahí –dijo Sakura mientras abria el libro de las cartas y tomaba a Ilusion –Vamos –Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Jin cayera en los brazos de Morfeo y ambos padres miraban al niño con mucha atención esperando que las pesadillas volvieran para usar a Ilusion ya que querían ver los sueños de su hijo –Esta durmiendo plácidamente

–Creo que es mejor usar Ilusión ya –dijo Syaoran muy pensativo –Asi sabremos cuando las pesadillas o premoniciones empiezan exactamente –dijo el castaño muy pensativo

–Claro –dijo Sakura y luego convonco a la carta para que pudieran ver los sueños del pequeño proyectados, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando notaron que un inocente sueño se volvia en una pesadilla, en donde el pequeño estaba en medio de cunas y de repente el se asoma para lograr ver que es lo que hay en ambas cunas y ve a dos criaturas que al principio le sonríen con mucha dulzura pero de la nada una empieza a llorar y esto hace que la criatura comienze a llorar, y luego observa como su madre toma a las dos crituras y no parece importarle que el estaba ahí –¿Viste lo mismo que yo? –Pregunto la castaña a su esposo que estaba junto a ella

–Si –dijo el castaño –¿Sabes lo que se significa cierto? –dijo tragando pesado

–Creo que si –dijo Sakura –mientras volvia a la carta a su forma normal –¿Viste los nombres en las cunas?

–Si –dijo Syaoran –es por eso que mañana iremos al medico para salir de dudas –Dijo el castaño mientras le tomaba la mano a Sakura

–esta bien –dijo Sakura –Pero estoy segura que no estoy embarazada –dijo la castaña –no he presentado ningún síntoma

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al dia siguiente

Toronto, Canada

–Me dijiste que no lo harías –dijo Zoey muy alterada por telefono

–Lo se –dijo Nina muy apenada –Pero te lo prometo que te lo voy compensar

–No es algo que se pueda compensar con chocolates o con dinero o un auto lujoso –Dijo la canadiense –Creo que es algo no te voy a perdonar

–Eschucha –dijo Nina tratando de arreglar las cosas con su amiga –Tengo un plan, pero nesecito tu ayuda

–Habla, Katrina Whöller –dijo la canadiense y espero que su vieja compañera de dormitorio le explicara todo con lujo de detalle –¿Y crees que funcione? –pregunto muy interesada

–Es la única esperanza que nos queda ambas –dijo la austrica –¿No te gustaría ver la cara de Victoria cuando se entere al final? –pregunto Nina como ultimo recurso para convencer a Zoey

–Me gustaría ver la cara de Victoria –dijo Zoey –Tu gana, estoy dentro –dijo la canadiense

–Solo recuerda una cosa –dijo Nina –No debes decirle a nadie de esto

–Claro –dijo Zoey

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mes después

Ya había pasado al mes desde que Nina se vio obligada a terminar con Hayato; y decidio que mejor pasar las fiestas con su familia en Japon que solo en Vienna

–¿Pense que Whöller vendría contigo? –pregunto Hitomi a su hermano

–No se, si te lo comente pero termino conmigo –dijo el pelinegro a su hermana mientras tomaba un vaso de leche con galletas recién horneadas

–Pero estas bien con esto –dijo Hitomi –mientras tomaba otra galleta –digo no es la primera vez que pasa

–¿Como la primera vez? –pregunto Hayato confundido –es la primera que terminamos

–¿No te lo conto? –dijo Hitomi cuando decidio que mejor cambiarian la leche por algo mas fuerte como una botella de Saske –La obligaron a casarse, otra vez

–Eso tiene mas sentido –Dijo Hayato mientras se servia el saske –Me dijo que amaba a otro –pero en ese momento se percato de algo –¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto a su hermana

–Ella me llamo por ayuda para buscar la manera de romper ese compromiso –respondio

–¿Sabias no me dijiste nada? –pregunto Hayato

–Ella me dijo que te diría –se defendió Hitomi –Pero no te preocupes, analice el documento y ella no se puede casar si ya estaba con otro –¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto el futuro doctor muy esperanzado

–No se lo he dicho –dijo Hitomi –pero creo que es mejor que se lo digas tu en persona –dijo Hitomi

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hong Kong

–¿Syaoran? –dijo Sakura saliendo del baño anexo a la habitación

–¿Y? –pregunto el castaño nervioso

–Salio negativo –dijo la castaña mostrando la prueba de embarazo –de nuevo –dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo –Pensé que esta vez si era cierto –dijo la castaña cuando posaba su cabeza en el hombre del ambarino –por el atraso

–Lo se –dijo Syaoran tratando de animar a la Esmeralda –Llevamos un mes intentándolo, no te preocupes

–Tienes razón –dijo Sakura mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a su esposo –pasara cuando tenga pasar, ¿cierto?

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Aqui les dejo otra parte del epilogo….gracias por la personas que siguen y tienen este fanfic en sus favoritos**

 **Dejen sus reviews, quiero saber si les gusta**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence, pero los otros personajes si son completamente mios

Capitulo 5

Hong Kong

–¿Syaoran? –dijo Sakura saliendo del baño anexo a la habitación

–¿Y? –pregunto el castaño nervioso

–Salio negativo –dijo la castaña mostrando la prueba de embarazo –de nuevo –dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo –Pensé que esta vez si era cierto –dijo la castaña cuando posaba su cabeza en el hombre del ambarino –por el atraso

–Lo se –dijo Syaoran tratando de animar a la Esmeralda –Llevamos un mes intentándolo, no te preocupes

–Tienes razón –dijo Sakura mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a su esposo –pasara cuando tenga pasar, ¿cierto?

–Todo va estar bien –dijo Syaoran – solo es un intento fallido –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la castaña y la miraba directo a los ojos –Sabiamos que esto podía pasar

–Lo se –dijo Sakura –Pero pensé que podía ser un buen regalo de navidad –Dijo la castaña mientras se recostaba en pecho de su esposo–Para ambos

–Lo sé –dijo el ambarino mientras la abrazada –Pero no te pongas triste –replico Syaoran –Tal vez la próxima vez

–Es cierto –dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrinsa en rostro –¿Recuerdas cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada de Jin?

–Como olvidarlo –Dijo el ambarino aun con los brazos alrededor de Sakura

Flashback

Unos años atrás

–¡Sakura sal! –Grito Nina desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba la puerta a –Ya todos los invitados están aquí –dijo la pelirroja

–Un momento –dijo Sakura mientras sostenía una prueba de embarazo en sus manos

–Debe estar nerviosa por la boda –dijo Zoey a las otras chicas

–¡Sakura Kinomoto no es buen momento para que empieces a dudar! –Dijo Meiling decida a sacar a la castaña de las mechas –¡Sino sales en este preciso momento del baño derrumbaré esa puerta y te llevare arrastrada al atal!

–No creo que la violencia sea la respuesta –dijo Tomoyo más tranquila que las otras chicas –¿Puedo pasar?

–No –grito la esmeralda desde el otro lado de la puerta, aun esperaba por los resultados –solo un minuto más -dijo Sakura para si misma –solo deben esperar un minuto mas

–Yo viaje del otro lado del mundo para ver un capricho de Sakura –dijo Nina mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía un mohín –esto es una broma –se siguió quejando la peliroja –y para colmos debo usar este vestido –Dijo Nina –Cuando me case me vengare y te hare usar el vestido más feo del mundo –amenazó a Sakura

–Sobre mi cadáver –replico Tomoyo ofendida –en ese momento notaron como la perilla empezó a girar y la puerta no se abrió complentamente ya que Sakura solo saco la cabeza

–Ocupo hablar con Syaoran –dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada

–¿Cancelaras la boda? –Pregunto Mei muy preocupada

–No es eso –dijo Sakura –Solo ocupo hablar con él –dijo la castaña para tranquilizar a sus damas de honor –Solo llámenlo

–Pero es de mala suerte si te ve antes de la boda –dijo Tomoyo

–Solo llámenlo –dijo Sakura un poco molesta –Es mi boda y deben obedecer todo lo que yo digo porque soy la novia –No quería usar esa carta, pero ninguna le hacía caso

–Iremos a buscarlo –dijo Meiling para tranquilizar a Sakura –Vamos –le dijo a las otras tres

–Gracias –respondió la castaña

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos minutos despúes

–¿Puedo pasar? –dijo Meiling mientras tocaba la puerta

–Claro, pasa –dijo Syaoran mientras terminaba de arreglarse la corbata –¿Pasa algo malo? –Pregunto el ambarino a su prima

–No del todo –dijo Meiling –Pero Kinomoto quiere hablar contigo y está encerrada en baño –dijo la pelinegra –Y no quiere salir sino antes hablar contigo antes

–Aquí entre nos –dijo Meling –¿No sabes de que quiere hablar Kinomoto contigo?

–No tengo idea –dijo el castaño

–Mejor ve antes de que Sakura se arrepie… -no terminar de hablar cuando el ambarino ya no estaba en la habitación –…ta

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Syaoran estaba enfrente de la puerta el cuarto donde Sakura estaba preparando

–¿Sakura puedo pasar? –dijo Syaoran suavemente mientras tocaba la puerta, pero en ese momento no escuchó respuesta alguna pero ella abrió la puerta

–Pasa –dijo Sakura tímidamente mientras se aseguraba que nadie estuviera escuchando y luego cerro la puerta

–¿Qué ocurre? -–Pregunto Syaoran cuando vio que la castaña tomo algo del baño y volvió justo donde estaba el –Me estoy preocupando –dijo el castaño

–Ten –dijo Sakura al chino dándole la prueba de embarazo

–¿Sakura que es esto? –Pregunto Syaoran más confundido que al principio –No entiendo, nada

–Es una prueba de embarazo –Explico Sakura al ambarino

–Pru..eba d-de em..bbarzo? –Pregunto Syaoran y la castaña lo miro y asintió con la cabeza –¿Y que dio?

–Positivo –Dijo Sakura y justo en ese momento el ambarino se sentó en el borde de un sofá –¿Estas molesto? –Pregunto Sakura a su prometido y se sentó junto a él

–No, no estoy molesto –dijo Li –solo sorprendido y noto unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de su novia –No llores

–Son las hormonas –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro –Ahora estoy más sensible que nunca

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es uno de los tantos pasillos del hotel

–¿No creen que es raro el comportamiento de Kinomoto? –Dijo Nina a las otras

–Ahora que lo dices –dijo Tomoyo muy pensativa –Ella hoy amaneció con nauseas –recordó la amatista –Pero dijo que eran nervios

–Ahora que lo dices –dijo Meiling –Antes de viajar aquí a Japon, Sakura había tenido una clase de antojos

–¿Dicen que Sakura puede estar embarazada? –Dijo Nina mientras con una mano dibujaba un vientre imaginario

–Ahora que lo comentan –dijo Zoey –Note que tiene el rostro un poco hinchado, además de que es claro los senos de Sakura aumentaron de tamaño, al menos una talla

–¿Y Dra. Jhonson cual es su diagnostico? –pregunto Nina a Zoey haciendo referencia a la carrera que estaba apunto de graduarse la canadiense

–Creo que no hay duda que esta embarazada –dijo Zoey –solo faltaría hacer un examen de sangre u orina para estar seguras

–¿Y de cuantos meses estamos hablando? –pregunto Meiling

–Creo que no supera las doce semanas –dijo la canadiense –tal ves no tenga mas de ocho semanas

–Estamos hablando de dos meses, como mínimo

–Si –dijo Zoey –solo en caso que si lo este

–En ocho meses nos daremos cuenta –dijo Nina

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Eres el primero en saber –Dijo Sakura mirando directo a los ojos de Syaoran

–¿Solo lo sabemos nosotros dos? –Pregunto Syaoran y Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza –¿Y cuando daremos la noticia? –dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de la que seria su futura esposa en unos cuantos minutos

–Después de nuestra luna de miel –dijo Sakura –No quiero que mi hijo quede huefarno de padre, gracias a mi hermano –sonrió la castaña

–Claro –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa en cara y le dio un beso en la frente

 _ **Notas de Autor**_

 _ **Hola mis queridos cardacaptors…**_

 _ **Vine con otro capitulo mas, cortito pero no tiene relleno…ademas me queria enfocar en nuestra pareja favorita**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo y dejar sus reviws, tambien quiero agradecerles por seguir y poner esta historia como sus favoritos**_

 _ **No creean que me olvide de este fanfic…solo no tenia la inspiracion suficiente.**_

 _ **Y mientras actualizo podrian darse una vuelta por mis otros fanfics**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la proxima**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Flashback

Unos años atrás

–Eres el primero en saber –Dijo Sakura mirando directo a los ojos de Syaoran

–¿Solo lo sabemos nosotros dos? –Pregunto Syaoran y Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza –¿Y cuando daremos la noticia? –dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de la que seria su futura esposa en unos cuantos minutos

–Después de nuestra luna de miel –dijo Sakura –No quiero que mi hijo quede huefarno de padre, gracias a mi hermano –sonrió la castaña

–Claro –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa en cara y le dio un beso en la frente

–Nos vemos pronto –Dijo Sakura mientras acompañaba a Syaoran a la puerta

–Y en unos pocos instantes serás mi esposa –dijo Syaoran con una sonrinsa de oreja a oreja

–Ya no puedo esperar más –dijo Sakura muy feliz –Bueno en realidad –se sonrojo un poco más de lo normal –Ya no podemos esperar mas –dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre y el ambarino le robo un beso

–Yo tampoco –dijo Syaoran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de cara de esmeralda –Quiero contigo para siempre

–Yo también –dijo Sakura

Fin del Flashback

–Recuerdo que en ese día los dos estábamos nerviosos por si alguien descubrían nuestro pequeño secreto –Dijo Syaoran mientras besaba la frente de su esposa

–Si –dijo Sakura –también recuerdo que mi tía Sonomi, se dio cuenta con solo verme la cara –rio Sakura

–Fue nuestra cómplice –dijo Syaoran –Hasta que le dimos la noticia a todos después de nuestra Luna de miel

–Si –dijo Sakura –en la cual pase con nauseas todo el tiempo –se quejo la castaña –Por mi culpa no pudimos disfrutar de la playa

–No te culpes por eso –dijo Syaoran –Aun asi valio la pena –dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a Sakura –Y estoy dispuesto a pasar por todo eso de nuevo

–¿Enserio? –Pregunto Sakura sorprendida –¿Volver a pasar por las nauseas, los antojos a media noche, los doleres de pies, mis cambios hormonales?

–No importa –dijo Syaoran muy seguro de si mismo

–¿Y recuerdas lo que paso el día que nació Jin? –Pregunto Sakura con una ceja levantada

–No fue tu culpa –se defendió Syaoran –La que hablo por ti fue el dolor de las contracciones –dijo Syaoran –Además te disculpaste conmigo

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Hace un año y siete meses atrás

Mansion Li

–¿Sakura porque la cama esta mojada? –Pregunto Syaoran a su esposa

–No lo se –dijo Sakura entre dormida y despierta –Seguro se me revento la fuente –No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la calma termino –!Se revento la fuente! –dijo exsaltada

–Debemos hacer algo –dijo Syaoran hecho un mar de nervios mientras ayudaba a una embarazada Sakura a sentarse en la cama

–Primero enciende la luz –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa nerviosa en rostro –Llama al doctor y dile que iremos en camino

–Tienes mucha razón –dijo Syaoran mientras encendia la luz –Cual es numero del doctor dijo el castaño tomando en control remoto en lugar del telefono

–Ese no es tu celular, amor –dijo Sakura asustada por ver al ambarino tan nervioso

–Perdón –dijo Syaoran mientras dejaba el control remoto donde lo encontro –este mi celular –dicho esto el castaño llamo al doctor y le explico la situación en que estaba en ese momento

–¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Ieran Li mientras se asomaba al umbral de la puerta

–Se reventó la fuente –dijo Sakura mientras buscaba la maleta del nuevo bebe –Aquí esta –dijo la esmeralda mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta de color amarrilla con patitos

–…si nosotros ya vamos para alla –dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba a Sakura del brazo para ayudarla a bajar los escalones

–Ven y les ayudo –dijo Ieran mientras tomaba la maleta del bebe y la de Sakura –¿Hijo estas seguro que puedes manejar en ese estado? –Pregunto la matriarca a su hijo

–Sí –dijo Syaoran

–Espero que no se le haya olvidado como conducir –dijo Sakura mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para bajar la gran escalera en forma de caracol –No se quien fue el gran genio de hacer una escalera tan larga –dijo la castaña un poco sarcatisca –No pensó en las mujeres embarazadas como yo

–Veras, querida –dijo Ieran mientras seguía ayuadando a la castaña a bajar la primera planta –Antes las mujeres embarazadas como tu, querida daban a luz aquí con ayuda de las parteras es por eso que no tenían la necesidad de bajar estos escalones –Para la sorpresa de todos ya estaban apunto de llegar a la planta baja

–¿Por que si quieren pueden llamar a la partera? -Dijo Sakura – y tendre a mi primogénito arriba

–No –Dijieron madre e hijo al mismo tiempo

–Amor ya estamos en la planta baja –dijo Syaoran nervioso –Ire por el auto e iremos directo al hospital –hablo el castaño para controlar un poco la situación

–¡RÁPIDO! –Dijo Sakura sintiendo las primeras contracciones y por consecuencia

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos pocos minutos después

–¿Falta mucho para llegar? –Dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a sentir más contracciones

–Resiste un poco mas –dijo Syoran mientras intentaba conducir lo más rápido posible sin causar una accidente alguno –Tranquila, todo va salir bien –Dijo el castaño a su esposa

–No quiero que mi hijo nazca en el asiento trasero del auto –Se quejo Sakura –ya no soporto más –Replico la castaña –Todo esto es tu culpa

–Tranquilizate –dijo Syaoran ignorando el ultimo comentario de la castaña –estamos a dos cuadras del hospital

–Más te vale –dijo Sakura muy seria

–¿Alguna vez he fallado? –Pregunto Syaoran mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la castaña

–No, nunca has fallado –dijo Sakura con un tono sarcástico –es por eso que estoy apunto de dar a luz en este…auto! –dijo la castaña -¡Duele!

–Resiste por favor –dijo Syaoran sorprendido por el mal carácter de Sakura –Mira amor ya estamos llegando al hospital, ya hable con el doctor y te esta nos está esperando en puerta principal –dijo el ambarino mientras estacionaba el auto

–¡Maáas…te valeeee que sea verdad! –Logró decir Sakura mientras observaba como el castaño salía del auto y le abría la puerta –Ayudame a salir, ¿quieres?

–Claro –dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba la pequeña maleta con un brazo con el otro ayudaba a su esposa –Ven –dijo el ambarino en cuestión de segundo los dos ya estaban en la puerta y el obstetra y grupo de enfermeras estaban esperando a los castaños –te lo dije –le susurro el ambarino a la castaña mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla de ruedas que traían las enfermeras

–Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, idiota –exigió Sakura mientras las enfermeras la llevaba a la sala de espera –¿Si puede entrar verdad? –preguntó la esmeralda a la enfermera que empujaba la silla y ella asintió –bien –dijo Sakura y vio como Syaoran reacciono y salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras trataba de llenar unas hojas de datos y la entregaba a la recepcionista. –Todo esto es tu culpa –dijo Sakura mientras una de las enfermeras la empujaba en la silla de ruedas a la sala de partos

–Si es toda mi culpa –respondió Syaoran siguiéndole la corriente a su esposa –Tienes mucha razón –Soy el culpable de que estemos a punto de tener bebé

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos después

Sala de parto

–Quiero la epidural –Pidio Sakura al doctor mientras las contracciones se hacían más dolorosas

–Sra. Li, me temo que este no es el momento –Explico el doctor a la castaña

–¿No le darán la epidural? –Pregunto Syaoran, mientras que Sakura sostenía fuertemente su mano por las contracciones –Todo va salir bien, amor –Dijo el ambarino antes de darle un beso en la frente

–No me toques –Respondió Sakura –Por eso quiero el divorcio

–Tú mandas –Dijo Syaoran con una sonrinsa en la cara –Después de que nazca al bebe buscare a un abogao

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos minutos después

–Syaoran es hermoso –dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos mientras sostenía a su bebé en brazos

–Lo es –dijo Syaoran miestras jugaba con la manos de su primogénito

–Y perdóname por gritarte y tratarte tal mal –dijo Sakura muy apenada

–No te preocupes –respondió Syaoran con una actitud calmada –Los estabamos un muy nerviosos y sabia que lo decías era en parte por las contracciones

–Eres el mejor –Respondió Sakura -¿Quieres cargarlo? –Pregunto Sakura a su esposo y él asintió con la cabeza –Ten cuidado con la cabeza –dijo Sakura mientras le daba el bebe al castaño

–Debemos buscarle un nombre a nuestro bebé –Dijo Syaoran mientras alzaba por primera vez a su hijo

Fin del Flsaback

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Esa madrugada fue muy agitada para los dos–dijo Sakura con risa en la cara mientras recordaba esa noche –Y aún así quieres pasar por eso de nuevo

–Podría pasar eso mismo una y otra vez o unas mil veces, que aún valdría la pena como la primera vez –dijo Syaoran mientras acariciaba el rostro de la esmeralda y los se acercaban lentamente

–Siempre y cuando sea contigo –Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba cada vez a su esposo

–Solo contigo –dijo antes de besar a la castaña, pero en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por una de las mucamas

–Sra. Li su padre y madrastra acabaron de llegar –dijo la mucama

–Bajaremos enseguida –respondio Sakura sonrojada

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tokio Japón

–¿Podrías decirme lo que sabes, Hitomi? –Pregunto Hayato a su hermana

–No puedo decirte –dijo Hitomi mientras se mordia el labio y se levanto del desayunador

–¿Hey a donde vas? –dijo Hayato mientras seguía a su hermana por toda la casa –¿Dime que es lo que pasa?

–Le prometi a tu ex, que no te diría nada –dijo Hitomi mientras salía de su cuarto con una carpeta llena de papeles –Pero nunca le dije que no leerías

–Dame eso –dijo Hayato mientras le arrebataba la carpeta a su hermana, la abrió y comenzó a leer el contracto –Esto definitivamente obra de Franz Whöller –dijo el pelinegro mientras cerraba la carpeta

–¿Y ya sabes que hacer cuando tus vacaciones terminen? –pregunto Hitomi

–Hacer entrar en razón a esa mujer testaruda –dijo Hayato a su hermana –¿Y ya le dijiste como anular ese contranto?

–Nop –dijo Hitomi mientras llenaba de saske el vaso de su hermano –Pero se lo dirás tú

Notas de Autora

Aquí le dejo otro capitulo más.

Perdón si no pude actulizar antes pero no lograba acomodar mis ideas….Quise enfocarme más en los castaños

Gracias por sus reviews y por los nuevos y viejos seguidores que me han dado su apoyo desde que el principio con "Jamás te olvide"

Y mientras actualizo podrían otros de mi fanfics para que no se aburran

Dejen sus reviews me encanta leerlos y no olviden agregar esta historia a sus favoritos

Nos leemos en la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence, pero los otros personajes si son completamente mios

Capitulo 7

–Dame eso –dijo Hayato mientras le arrebataba la carpeta a su hermana, la abrió y comenzó a leer el contracto –Esto definitivamente obra de Franz Whöller –dijo el pelinegro mientras cerraba la carpeta

–¿Y ya sabes que hacer cuando tus vacaciones terminen? –pregunto Hitomi

–Hacer entrar en razón a esa mujer testaruda –dijo Hayato a su hermana –¿Y ya le dijiste como anular ese contranto?

–Nop –dijo Hitomi mientras llenaba de saske el vaso de su hermano –Pero se lo dirás tú

H –Va ser un poco difícil –dijo Hayato antes de tomar un poco de saske –Los últimos meses he tratado de hablar con ella, pero me evita

H –Has que te escuché a la fuerza –Aconsejo Hitomi a su hermano –Muestrale que tienes carácter –siguio hablando la pelinegra –Y que también quieres ayudar a salvar esta relación

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hong Kong

Mansión Li

–¿Syaoran? –Llamó Sakura la antención de su esposo –No le digas a nadie que queremos volver a intentar de quedar embarazados –Dijo Sakura con una mirada y un tono de voz muy serio

–Esta bien –Respondio Syaoran apoyando la posición de Sakura

–Gracias –dijo Sakura –No hagamos a papá y Sonomi esperar –Asi que los se dispusieron a bajar a sala donde se encontraban los demás y les dieron la bienvenida como era debida, y luego todos pasaron a una pequeña para estar más comodos –¿Y donde esta mi hermano? –Pregunto Sakura

–No quiso venir –respondio Fujitaka –Aun sigue mal por el divorcio con Elizabeth

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Austria, Vienna

–¿Pensé que no pasaría las fiestas aquí? –Dijo Franz al ver que su hija tomaba asiento del otro lado mesa

–Bueno tengo otro donde ir –respondió Nina secamente mientras bebía un poco de ponche –Mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando me oblisgaste a terminar con mi novio –dijo la peliroja –Es una lástima que uno no pueda escoger a la familia –dijo mientras de la mesa tomaba el pure de papas –Perdon me equivoque –dijo sarcastimente –Tu si puedes escoger por mi quien será mi esposo –replico muy enojada

–Pero no te preocupes cariño –dijo una mujer que entraba a sala –Yo no estoy del lado de tu padre

–¿Mamá que haces aquí? –Pregunto Nina mientras se levantaba de la mesa y abrazaba a su progenitora –¿Emma también esta aquí?

–Supe que tus planes para las fiestas se vinieron abajo con terminaste con Mantsumoto y pensé que tu hermana y yo podríamos hacer una pequeña visita sorpresa –respondio Angela –Emma creo aun esta buscando el baño

–Ya aparacera –dijo la peliroja a su madre –Por fin alguien que en verdad vale la pena pasar noche buena –Replico la peliroja –Me hubieran llamado y para recogerlas en el aeropuerto

–No era necesario –dijo Angela con una sonrinsa

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toronto, Canada

–¿Hija porque Max no vino hoy? –Pregunto la madre de Zoey

–Es un poco complicado –dijo Zoey mientras ayudaba a su mamá con la cena de esa noche

–¿Se pelearon? –pregunto algo preocupada

–No -dijo Zoey para no preocupar a su mama –Solo que él decidio pasar las fiestas con su madre en Vienna –Explico

–¿Donde vive tu amiga de la preparotoria? –pregunto a su hija mientras metia el pavo en el horno

–Si exactamente –dijo Zoey mientras acomdaba un poco la cocina

–Hubieses ido con ellos –replico la mama de Zoey –De paso visitas a tu amiga

–Lo sé –dijo Zoey –Pero ella vino hace unos meses –Explico ella mientras empezaba a lavar los platos –Y es un milagro que en el hospital me dieran esta noche libre ya que soy interna –Siguio hablando –Y por eso decidi pasar las fiestas aqui con ustedes

–Por mi esta bien –dijo la Señora Jhonson –Alegras que estes aquí

–A mí me encanta estar aquí –dijo Zoey mientras abrazaba a su madre, en ese momento empezó a oler a quemado –Mamá algo se esta quemando

–Las galletas –dijo la Señora Jhonson mientras abria el horno –¿Como pude olvidarlas?

–No te preocupes –dijo Zoey –Hay que mantener algunas tradiciones –dijo mientras tomaba una de las galletas calientes de la bandeja –Auch –dijo por tomar la galleta

–Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Austria, Vienna

–Sr. Los Black ya llegaron –dijo una mujeres de servicio

–Hagalos pasar –dijo Franz

–Genial –dijo Nina en un tono ironico –¿Los invitaste? –Pregunto Nina muy enfadad por la actitud de su padre

–Lo hise porque muy pronto serán parte de la familia –Explico

–No era necesario –dijo Nina tratando de disimular enfado

–¿Quiénes son los Black? –Pregunto la hermana menor de Nina, Emma

–Mi dulce futura familia política –dijo Nina muy sarcástica

–Parece que los quieres –dijo la pequeña rubia

–Luego te lo explico –le susurro Angela a su hija

–Franz, Katrina; que gusto verlos –dijo Victoria

–No el placer es nuestro por que usted y su hijo sean nuestros invitados –dijo Franz

–Si es todo un gusto –dijo Nina mientras rodeaba los ojos –Victoria, Maximilian –dijo Nina para llamar la antencion de los canadienses –Ellas son mi mamá, Angela y mi hermana menor

Emma La cena navideña transcurro sin ningún contra tiempo, al contrario todos comieron en silencio, pero aun asi la tencion se sentia en en aire que se podia contar con un cuchillo.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toronto, Canada

Zoey POV

Era Noche Buena y como todos los años decidí pasar la navidad con mis seres queridos, lo que en parte es genial ya que casi no los veo por estar casi 24/7 en hospital, pero hay minúsculo problema todos mis familiares han estado por mi novio y no les puedo decir que en Austria con su prometida, que resulta ser una de mis mejores amigas; pero se que Nina no tiene la culpa de eso ella no escogio que pasará ni Max queria esto; se que al principio no lo entedia pero entiéndame que tu novio te diga se va a casar con alguien más, es una información difícil de digerir pero comprendi que era un complot un juego sucio de Victoria y del papá del año, Franz Whöller; luego entendí de que trataba y Nina me hablo de cierto plan que Nina y ideo; aunque al principio pensé que estaba demente luego de meditarlo y consultarlo con la almohada acepte y decidí seguir la corriente. Pero no le puedo hablar a mis tías por lo que estoy pasando; harían más preguntas de las necesarias que no sabría contestar, es por eso que entre menos sepan será mejor.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vienna, Austria

–¿Hija estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? –Pregunto Angela a su hija mayor –Parece un poco arriesgado

–Puede que lo sea pero es lo único que pude pensar para safarme de este gran inconveniente –Argumento Nina –Prometeme que no le diras a nadie

–Puedes confiar en mi, hija –Dijo Angela apoyando a su hija –No quiero que él se mi yerno –dijo la rubia –Matsumoto me agrada más –dijo con una sonrinsa

–Sí…Hayato es genial –Dijo Nina con una leve sonrinsa en el rostro –Solo unos meses más y terminare con este castigo

–Se que puedes –Dijo Angela para apoyar a su hija –Solo debes ser más cuidadosa que nunca

–Por eso me vi obligada a terminar con Hayato –explico Nina tratando de no llorar –Para que todo fuese más creíble –hablo la peliroja con un nudo en la garganta –Pero lo extraño tanto

–Yo sé que sí, hija –dijo Angela para consolar a su hija –Veras que cuando menos te des cuenta estar con esa persona y podrán ser felices

–No crea que tenga mi final feliz llegue tan fácil –dijo Nina

–Las cosas fáciles no se aprecian tanto como por las que luchamos –dijo Angela a su hija mayor –Por eso lo apreciamos más

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos días despues

Nina entro a su oficina cuando vio que alguien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio cuando vio eso dejo caer el café que traia

–¿quien te dejo entrar a mi oficina? –Dijo Nina sorprendida por su visita sorpresa

–Berta me dejo entrar –Dijo Hayato con una cara de sastifacción –Tenemos que hablar, quieras o no

–No, no tenemos –dijo Nina con auto control –Vete antes que llame a seguridad

–Tenemos mucho de que hablar –dijo Hayato muy seguro

–Bueno si –dijo Nina algo dudosa –Pero aqui no –dijo Nina –nos vemos en tu casa en una hora –Ahora vete


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Unos días despues

Nina entro a su oficina cuando vio que alguien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio cuando vio eso dejo caer el café que traia

–¿quien te dejo entrar a mi oficina? –Dijo Nina sorprendida por su visita sorpresa

–Berta me dejo entrar –Dijo Hayato con una cara de sastifacción –Tenemos que hablar, quieras o no

–No, no tenemos –dijo Nina con auto control –Vete antes que llame a seguridad

–Tenemos mucho de que hablar –dijo Hayato muy seguro

–Bueno si –dijo Nina algo dudosa –Pero aqui no –dijo Nina –nos vemos en tu casa en una hora –Ahora vete –Dijo Nina empujando al peli negro con una mano mientras que la otra mano abria la puerta

–Estas loca –Dijo Hayato mientras era hechado de la oficina de su exnovia, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera y la puerta cerrada –Hola Berta –dijo Hayato para saludar a la secretaria de la peliroja

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una hora después

Hayato esta en su pequeño apartamento de soltero en la espera de la peliroja quería que ella le explicase lo que el ya sabia desde hace unos días atrás; estaba sentado el sillón muy pensantivo ya que tampoco tenia idea lo que iba pasar después de la próxima platica; fue en ese momento cuando escucho que alguien empezó a tocar la puerta asi que se levanto y le abrió

–Se que lo que hi.. –Nina fue interrumpida por beso apasionado del pelinegro haciendo que los dos poco a poco se quedaran sin aire –estuvo mal –termino de hablar la pelirroja, poco a poco ambos volvieron a tomar la compostura –Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, y entenderé si no me perdonas

–Tranquila –dijo Hayato para tranquilizarla –¿Pero promete que me dirás toda la verdad? –Guio a la peliroja hasta un sofá grande donde se sentaron los dos –Toda la verdad, Katrina Whöller –La miro fijamente, él sabia como ser intemidante

–Te lo diré todo –Dijo Nina mientras tenia la mirada baja –Todo empezó cuando firme un papel que no debía firmar… –Empezó la pelirroja a contarle toda la historia a Hayato; de cómo su padre la chantajeo y esa fue la razón que termino con él y como iba hacer para remediar toda la situación -…Y eso es lo que pienso hacer

–¿Déjame ver si entendí? –Pregunto Hayato a Nina –Vas a vender la compañía de tu familia a escondidas de tu padre –Ella solo asintió con la cabeza –¿Y convesite a Zoey para que tomara tu lugar en la boda, y así crees que podrás huir la noche antes de la boda?

–Si –dijo Nina muy segura –Además Zoey accedió –Se defendió la peliroja –Y vendo la compañía, este estúpido matrimonio no tendría ningún sentido –Siguió hablando la pelirroja –Además la compañía de la familia paso a ser mía cuando cumpli la mayoría de edad –Hayato solo cruzo los brazos y levanto un ceja

–¿Por qué no hablaste de esto? –Pregunto Hayato con una mirada seria

–Pensaba sorprenderte en Japón –Dijo Nina con la mirada baja y haciendo círculos en la alfombra con la punta de su zapatos –Se que te irías a Japón en el momento que terminaras tu practica, y para ese tiempo seria la boda –Explico Nina –Y se lo que estas a punto de preguntar –dijo Nina mientras se animaba a ver directamente a los ojos –¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu hubieres conocido alguien mas que te hiciera feliz? –dijo la pelirroja mientras le quitaba las palabras de la boca al japonés –Pues te diré que dormía todas noches con la angustia de que eso pasara –dijo Nina con los ojos un poco húmedos –No creas que no pensé en que tal vez seguirías adelante con tu vida y conocerías alguien más estable que yo; tal vez alguien que su padre no este demente –siguio hablando mientras una lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas –Creeme no hubo momento en que eso no paso por mi mente –dijo Nina cuando no aguanto más el llanto y oculto su cara con sus dos manos y Hayato lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente y esperar que el llanto cesara

–Todo va estar bien –Dijo Hayato mientras ella seguía llorando –Jamás buscaría a alguien más –dijo Hayato –Siempre lo supe desde la vez que entraste a aquel salón mientras yo tocaba piano –Dijo Hayato mientras jugaba con el cabello naranja –Además eso nunca molesto los problemas que tienes con tu padre –Dijo Hayato –Hiso que me parecieras interesante–Dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrinsa en el rostro –Sé que en el pasado hemos hablado de esto –Dijo el pelinegro mientras de unos de sus bolsillos de su jacket un anillo simple de compromiso –Pero me hacerlo oficia, aunque sea un poco clandestino

–Sí –dijo Nina emocionada con algunas lágrimas en el rostro –Que sea clandestino es más de mi estilo –bromeo un poco

–Te esperaré cuando llegue a Japón y al fin podremos hacer nuestra vida juntos –Dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo –Seriamos como Romeo y Julieta

–¿Si sabes como termino esa historia? –Pregunto Hayato a la pelirroja

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Días después

Hong Kong

–¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto Sakura mientras simulaba que tocaba la puerta

–Claro, pasa – Dijo Syaoran mientras terminaba de enviar un correo y no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura estaba detrás de él viendo que hacía

–¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Sakura un poco curiosa, por el trabajo de su esposo, mientras miraba la pantalla del computador

–Enviaba un correo –Respondio Syaoran mientras la castaña rodeaba los brazos alrededor del castaño

–¿Y a quien? –Volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en los regazos del ambarino

–A Whöller –Respondio Syaoran y noto la cara confundida –Me pidió que le mandara una cotización falsa para comprar su empresa

–Ya entiendo –respondió Sakura con una sonrinsa–Creo que es parte de su "Gran plan maestro Secreto" –Y me alegra que ayudes a la causa

–¿Tú sabias de esto también? –Pregunto Syaoran un poco curioso

–Me pidió que le ayudara planear la peor boda –Respondio Sakura –Pero jamás me conto todo sobre su plan maestro, solo dijo que entre menos supiera mejor

–A mí me dijo lo mismo –Respondió Syaoran


End file.
